


We Care

by MiHnn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don’t care anymore." </p><p>That’s what he had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Care

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for StydiaWeek and also written for Writerverse.
> 
> Prompt: I just don't care anymore

It’s not until later, when the threat is gone, when they are all together, alive, sitting on the steps of the school with torn clothes and battered bodies with only silence hanging over them, does Lydia realise the moment she had filed away hours ago when something bigger had mattered. 

Eyes wide, she turns to face Stiles incredulously, watching as he looks down at his hands with hunched shoulders as if a day ago he hadn’t lost all hope. 

_I just don’t care anymore…_ That’s what he had said. _If killing me means keeping everyone else safe…_

He had shrugged and Scott had refused to listen, but Lydia, sitting quietly in the Sheriff’s office with only Allison on her mind, made it a point to remember. 

As if sensing her glare, he looks up at her, eyes studying the way she’s watching him with confusion. And it takes her by complete surprise when she slaps him. 

His head snaps to the side and he winces, his eyes widening when he sees the tears streaking down her cheeks unbidden. 

“You should care,” she chokes out. “You should care because we care. We lost Allison and you want to stab yourself with a sword? That is _selfish_ , Stiles.” She shoves him, but he hardly moves. “ _You’re_ selfish.” 

She shoves him again, and again, and again, and he takes it. Somewhere close she hears Scott calling her name, asking her to stop, but it takes Stiles’ arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him for her to finally stop hitting him, for her sobs to finally break through with a gasping breath, her fingers twisting in his t-shirt to hold him close as she buries her face against his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers against her hair, arms tightening and loosening and then tightening once again around her. “I’m so sorry, Lydia.”

She’s not sure if he’s talking about himself or Allison, but her heart hurts and her chest aches and, holding him tightly, she cries, because she never wants to scream again.


End file.
